


Liking Oneself: Star Wars

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Liking Oneself [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Gin Biological Father of Toushirou, Humor, Pop Culture, Rangiku Biological Mother of Toushirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Ichimaru Gin, is able to get the youngest taicho to watch the first three Star Wars movies made with him.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin
Series: Liking Oneself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: (World) Liking Oneself (Bleach), Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships





	Liking Oneself: Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

Snow fell outside the tenth division as Hitsugaya Taicho sat on the roof, watching the snow fall. Everything went back to running smoothly, once Kurosaki Ichigo defeated Aizen. Two small feet swung back and forth, over the edge of the roof, as the small taicho sat there, for once relaxing. He simply needed a break.

The boy heard footsteps crackling in the snow, a set of two, as two people approached him. He glanced down, and to his annoyance, saw Ichimaru Gin, with Matsumoto Rangiku. Toshiro wished that Gin had not been allowed the amount of leniency as he had, to the point of getting his division back. But... Yamamoto had given full pardon.

Also, Rangiku's relationship, even after everything that had happened, grew a great deal, for some unsaid reason. The two held each others hands, as they glanced up at him. Matsumoto gave him a smile. "Taicho... even you will get sick, if you stay out here, to long."

"Don't care," the white haired boy stated, his eyes remaining on Ichimaru.

Suddenly, the man let go of Rangiku's hand, and shunpooed up to the roof. The man sat next to him, a smirk on his face. He shoved the boy's head down. "You might not care, but Rangiku does. It wouldn't hurt to head inside with us, would it?"

"Please taicho?" Rangiku asked, a smile on her face, holding out her hand to him.

"If you insist," Toshiro stated, heading to the ground, going to stand right next to Rangiku. He gave her one of his smirks, only to have it falter when Gin came to stand right next to him. His head turned towards the man, his eyes narrowed. He let out an irritated sound.

"Ne..." Ichimaru bent down to the side, so that he was at eye level with Hitsugaya. "I don't think your small taicho likes me."

"Ichimaru... I think you should have known for some time, I don't like you," the boy stated firmly. "I wouldn't put it behind you, to be tricking people right now."

"Taicho... Gin did that for a reason, remember?" Matsumoto sighed. "Maybe the two of you should spend some time together, bonding."

"Doing what? Pranking people?" Toshiro stated, his eyes narrow. "Like in that video you made, where he goofed off."

"What video are you talking about?" Rangiku suddenly asked.

"The one that you tried getting everyone to tell me what they liked about me! That video!" Toshiro snapped.

"Oh..." Rangiku gave her small taicho a smile. She then had a shocked look on her face. "When did I video tape Gin for that?"

"You didn't," Gin smirked. "I did it myself, when you left the camera at the strawberry's place. I happen to have been lucky he was out cold. It was fun!"

"Yeah... and you got Tosen and Aizen on there... particularly Aizen who insulted me," the small taicho grumbled. "Not to mention, you were spouting off weird lines."

"Ehh... you mean that line from Star Wars?" Gin commented, suddenly laughing, then pausing for a second, and frowning. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea..."

"Star... Wars?" Toshiro paused, then turned to Matsumoto. "I haven't heard of this war... or that quote."

Rangiku suddenly laughed. "Taicho! Star Wars is a movie. Actually, it is a movie trilogy!"

"Oh!" The small taicho glanced at the sky. "It isn't as if I would be likely to know that. I don't have time to watch movies."

However, the female suddenly grasped him around the shoulders. "I know taicho, you and Gin can watch the movies together!"

"Ran... I am not sure if that is a good idea," Gin had a partial smile on his face, not to mention his tone was a little nervous.

"I don't have time," the white haired boy taicho frowned.

"I'll do the paperwork for a week," the woman pulled the small boy close.

"Are you serious?" Toshiro had a rather surprised look on his face. She continued to smile at him, yet hold on tight. "You are serious... I guess I could..."

"Good! Then I will leave you two! I'm off to set up my place so you two can watch!" Rangiku stated, suddenly hurrying off.

Gin watched her leave, shaking his head. "You have a habit of walking into things, don't you?"

However, when the small taicho heard this, he simply turned and glared at Gin, then carefully, stepped away from the man a few steps, his eyes like ice. The next thing Ichimaru knew, the small boy shunpooed off towards Rangiku's place, and the man slowly followed behind.

**M**

Rangiku's place was small, but then, so were all the rooms in the tenth division, including the small taicho. She had pulled out a small television and DVD player, and plugged it into an electrical source, something that had been installed, in the later years of the division. She also pulled out a fan, and popcorn machine. She jumped, when she heard her small taicho speak up. "Where do you keep all this... stuff?"

"I just do," Matsumoto stated, pulling out two cushions. "You'll behave?"

"Why are you asking me, if I will behave?" Toshiro stated firmly, his cheeks flushing. "Why aren't you asking that of your b... childhood friend."

"Taicho... are you jealous of Gin?" the female stated.

"You mean, you think I might have a crush on you, type of jealousy? No. I just think you can do better then him. You deserve better," came the reply, as the boy sat down on one of the pillows.

"May I have your zampaktuo for awhile?" Rangiku asked, a rather nervous look on her face. The small taicho suddenly turned to her, a look of fear in his eyes. "I know you don't like parting with Hyorinmaru, but..."

It was then that Gin came into the room, having heard what Rangiku had said. He carefully took his zampaktuo from his waist, and handed it to the female shingami. "Shiro-chan, Ran just wants a reassurance that we won't kill each other."

At that, the sash of the zampaktuo suddenly slipped off the boy's shoulder, and two eyes showed the high level of reluctance to hand the zampaktuo over. However, he did, Toshiro's hands trembling. Matsumoto gave him a huge smile. "Thank you, taicho."

She then went over to a shelf, and pulled out something, and handed it to Gin. "Here's the Star War's DVDs."

As Gin put in the first disk, Hitsugaya watched her leave. After she was gone, he spoke up. "Can't I just pretend I watched it."

"She'll likely quiz you on the movies," Ichimaru laughed. "Plus... wouldn't that be like Ran going back on her word to do paperwork all the time."

"She's probably out to go drink sake," Toshiro complained, as the title screen rolled in. Ichimaru started up the popcorn machine.

"It's not as bad as you think it is, spending some time off," came the older captain's remark.

"I am more worried about the part that I don't trust you," the white haired youth commented. However, his tone indicated that he was going to settle down, and not argue things. Everything remained quiet, until the end of the first movie. Two teal eyes closed. "I don't get it."

"What do you mean?" Ichimaru asked.

"Why would anyone use such ridiculous costuming and props for a war movie? I've never seen anything that looks like that, unless you count the twelfth division," the boy wonder commented, folding his arms.

"This is a sci-fi movie," Gin commented, leaning back on his two arms, having taken off his haori to be more comfortable. "It's supposed to take place in the future, and people can travel through outer space, exploring the stars."

"I know people have been there in the living world, but aren't the stars in soul society, something someone can fly too?" Hitsugaya stated. "If they weren't, then it isn't just the places in the living worlds universe that one can go to, but also the places in soul society, and if there are mirror places, there there are other living worlds out there, and then more universes, and then..."

"You seriously think too much," Ichimaru stated. "That is one of your weak points. I'd tell you to think about it... but that _is_ your problem." The man went and switched the movie out.

"Do I have to?" the boy muttered, only to receive no answer to his question.

"If something bothers you this time around, just use the pause button," Gin stated. "I'll explain it to you. Got it?"

"Fine..." Toshiro muttered, figuring that he wouldn't have to use the remote. However, towards the end of the movie, the line that Gin had used in the video popped up. " _Luke, I am your father_." At that, the small taicho hit the remote control pause button. "That... that's the line you used."

"Didn't I tell you, you think to much," Ichimaru stated, as the small taicho wiggled away from the man, suddenly giving him yet another dirty glare.

"You told me, stop the movie when I had a question about something. I want to know why you used _that_ line in the video Rangiku made. It's almost as if... you're trying to... keep something... from me," Toshiro's eyes went wide suddenly, his mouth opened, then began to twitch, his face turning pale. However, his cheeks quickly flushed with anger, and he grabbed for where his zampaktuo should have been. "Die!"

As he lunged for Ichimaru though, he found himself thrown to the floor. The man began to relentlessly tickle the small taicho, forcing him to suddenly laugh. Eventually though, he let go of the small taicho, to which the boy again moved further away, giving him a dirty glare. Ichimaru clicked on the movie. "Let's just watch it all right, not talk about possibilities."

At that, Hitsugaya sat back, his mood rather perturbed The second DVD ended, and Ichimaru put in the third. It seemed perfectly fine, except after a bit of time, the small taicho let out a yelp, his cheeks turning red. This caused Gin to pause the movie. "What is it this time?"

"What the hell is it with Matsumoto suggesting a movie with... that!" Toshiro folded his arms, rather miffed, his cheeks red, as he glanced off to the side. "She's a pervert... in her own way..."

This caused Ichimaru to turn back to the screen. He thought about it for a few seconds, then paused. "You are talking about Princess Lea?"

"She's... naked..." Toshiro muttered, his cheeks flushing even more.

"She is not," the silver haired man sighed.

"Is too!" Two teal eyes were clamped shut tightly.

"Remind me not to show the first three movies to you then," the older captain sighed.

"There's more then these three! And these _aren't_ the first!" Hitsugaya gave Ichimaru a frustrated, exasperated look. "That makes me think of Soifon and her..." At that, the small taicho suddenly made a quick movement towards the trashcan,

"Don't... think about it. Look, I'll fast forward the movie. What happens is, they rescue Hans Solo, and everybody who went in to rescue him, and the entire ship goes down. Boom!" Ichimaru stated firmly. He then stopped the movie, at a good point. "It's safe to look now."

"It's not funny!" Toshiro stated, glancing at the man's face.

"Yes... it is," Ichimaru laughed, as the small taicho pouted.

They sat there, until the end of the third movie, when the small taicho spoke up. "The movies are finished, so I can go now?"

"Yes..." Ichimaru stated, as the small taicho suddenly hurried away.

**M**

Back in the tenth division office, Matsumoto finished up the last paper, placing it onto of a stack of papers. She let out a sigh, her mind hoping that taicho and Ichimaru would actually get along with each other. Suddenly, she felt a soft, cold wind next to her. She glanced up, to see her small taicho. "You two finished all ready?"

"Yes... can I have my zampaktuo back now?" the small boy asked, his hand suddenly reaching out to grasp onto the shoulder part of her shingami uniform.

"Where's Gin?" Rangiku asked, a smile on her face. "And how did it go?"

There was a short pause, as Toshiro continued to grip his fukutaicho's clothing. "Ran... can I please have my zampaktuo!'

At that, Matsumoto suddenly reached under her desk, and pulled out Hyorinmaru, handing the blade to her small taicho. It was then, that the silver haired taicho of the third wandered in. When Hitsugaya saw the man, he moved closer to Rangiku, a frown plaster on his face, not to mention a heavy glare aimed at the man. "Taicho..."

"It's all right, Ran-chan!" Ichimaru stated, going and sitting at the small taicho's desk, putting his feet up.

"No, it isn't," Rangiku sighed, setting the child's zampaktuo to the side, only to have it snatched up, and swung up, without the small boy letting go of Matsumoto's shingami robes. "Taicho... you have to stop acting jealous of Gin."

"I'm not," the boy stated, glaring at Gin, the temperature in the room dropping. For some reason, the small boy's hand clutched tighter.

"I think he just wants your attention, Ran," the man sighed, opening one eye.

"Gin..." Rangiku let out a sigh. "I would like him to get along with you."

"He's his mother's child, hands down," came the man's reply, which suddenly caused the female's forehead to wrinkle up.

However, she let that go, and turned with a smile to her small taicho. "Taicho. I know he sounds like an idiot. But he is who my boyfriend is." She felt the small taicho's hand move a bit on her shoulder, still gripping tightly. "You can't change that."

To her dismay, Toshiro again glared at Ichimaru, and his second hand suddenly turned to grip near where the first was, on her clothing. Ichimaru let out a sigh. "Ran... he knows. He wants your attention, not mine."

At that, Rangiku's temper flared. "You _told_ him? We talked about _not_ telling him, until we knew he was ready. The point of this, was so you two could _bond_!"

"He didn't tell me," Toshiro suddenly stated, then added, "... exactly."

This suddenly surprised the female, and she looked first at the small taicho, then back at the male who had been in her life a long time. "What is he talking about?"

"Remember, when he said I used that weird line, and I said it was from the Star Wars movie?" Gin stated. "Well, when it got to that line, he figured it out on his own."

The female had at first a confused look on her face. However, that quickly changed. She almost stood up, however, restrained herself. "Gin! You baka!" She then closed her eyes for a few minutes to calm down, then spoke to Hitsugaya. "Please. He's you're father. Would it really hurt you to get close to him?"

At that, two teal eyes suddenly glanced away from her, to glare at the wall. It was Ichimaru Gin who spoke up. "Ran. He wants your attention, not mine. He always has. Simple as that, even before he knew. He's always been his mother's child."

There was a sudden flare in the small boy's reiatsu. "Would you two _stop_ talking as if I wasn't here, and as if I was little kid! Seriously... what is with this, should be spending more time with, and wanting more attention from..."

"You're clinging to her, Shiro-chan. You always have," Ichimaru stated, causing the small taicho's eyes to suddenly go wide. Rangiku though, suddenly pulled the small taicho towards her, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't once flinch. Gin continued. "Truth is, you've always been more comfortable around females, even ones as perverted as Rangiku."

"Gin!" The female took her turn to glare at Ichimaru, not noticing that her small taicho turning red in the face.

"Don't look at me. He said it..." the man stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Taicho..." Rangiku reached one hand over, to ruffle the boy's hair. "You wouldn't say that, would you?"

"You're the one who picked a movie with... that in it," the boy muttered, rather flustered.

"What?" Rangiku. "What was in the movie?"

"Nudity..." Gin commented half handedly.

"You showed him a movie with nudity in it? I thought you were having him watch Star Wars?" Matsumoto sighed.

"As far as he's concerned, Princess Lea was nude. Oh, and he got thoughts in his head of Soifon and her fukutaicho being a thing from that," the man laughed.

"I... taicho! That isn't nudity! You know better!" only to have the small taicho's face turn very red. "Could you _please_ try to get along with him?"

"Rangiku... it really is all right that he isn't. On top of what I said before, he's also more comfortable around females... well, so long as certain things aren't involved. Plus, after everything I did, why should he trust me. I may have turned on Aizen in the end, but it doesn't change the fact I was on the other side," Ichimaru stated.

"Gin..." the female sighed.

"But... isn't the point what your intentions in the long run are? Like in the movie?" Toshiro stated, his hands moving from Rangiku's clothes, to holding onto her arm. "Is what you did like that?"

At this, the female fukutaicho suddenly spoke up. "Well, it seems like you two have something to talk about, maybe even for a little bit. I'm going to go drink some sake."

She then stood up, and slid out of the room. Gin raised an eyebrow. "So... you're just going to let her go?"

"She said if I watched the stupid movies with you, she would do paperwork for a week," the small boy stated.

"Yes. Do you really trust her to keep her promise?" Ichimaru stated, getting up.

"It's the thought that counts," the boy stated, shuffling through the papers on the desk. He got through all of them, his eyes suddenly going wide. "She finished all of it..."

"So..." Gin stated.

"She's never done that before..." Toshiro stated. "This practically leaves me with nothing..." The small boy suddenly turned to look at the man. "She's more evil then you are!" Ichimaru could only chuckle.


End file.
